Spilt Me into Half
by ConsistanceComte
Summary: A missed error had occured during the Kira case! The question is, what would happen now? We saw Kira and Light as one person, but what if...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. This is a purely fan-written story made solely for the entertainment of myself and my readers. I make no profit from this other than the joy of creative writing.

--

_A/n: I really have no idea where this came from, but here it is._

_Warning: Include highly supernatural content_

_So if you don't like it, go away._

_Ty._

_--_

_**Spilt Me into Half**_

**Chapter 1:** The Darker Side

_The Shinigami Realm _

Dried bones stacked out from layers and layers of sand. The cold wind beat the ground often, much like it does in the desert—creating sand dunes and mountains. The sky was in an eternal night. The place seemed cold—odd that the place wasn't covered with ice. There were webs of metal chains hanging from the ceilings in certain regions of the realm. The rocks and cliffs projected out in an outstanding pattern, making the large, seemingly deserted landscape to be more... vast. It was as big as the sea, and just as easy to get lost in.

The world looked as dead and rotten as its inhabitants.

But... the inhabitants didn't seem to care much.

That's a death god for you...

Ryuk had been staring at the same scene for the some time now, more disillusioned by the minute. His thoughts kept drifting back to Light. Yes, the teen was helping out L now, with no memory of being Kira or even of the death note at all. Hell, if Light didn't get his memories back, he would be trying to catch Kira for the rest of his life. Hehe hehe....Ironic, Kira catching himself. It made the brilliant Light look like an idiot...Hahaha...an idiot. Just thinking about it was amusing.

Ryuk couldn't stop laughing, and his laughter drew the attention of his gambling peers. They stopped their game to look askance.

"Ryuk, what ya' laughing about? You aren't going crazy from being in the human world too long, are you?" asked a shinigami that looked human-like and wore a bone mask on his face. A dark-metal scythe laid nest to his lap.

"Don't mind him, Dell'. He's probably suffering from an overdose of the laughing gas. I've heard about it from the human world. They say it is used to make clowns and people more cheerful or ...crazy. Let's get back to our game. I'm going to win this time; I can feel it..."

"Ho ho, you are way over your head, Gook." Dell's flipped his card, "...I win. Again."

"Sand spit! T-That's just luck."

"Like you say, over a hundred times."

Ignoring the two gamblers, a third death god that had been watching the game made her way towards Ryuk. She was one of the few who doesn't have any decoration or clothes on her body. Her huge body gave her a dominant presence, despite being of the weaker gender.

When Ryuk spots her, he can't help but think of the magazine he had seen when he had gone to the book store with Light.

_'She _looks_ just like the alien worm, printed on the front cover... __What's her name again...Oh yeah, Meadra...'_

"What's up Ryuk?"

"Nothing much. I just miss the juicy red apples."

"The Human world?"

"Yup, that too."

"Are you going there again, any time soon?"

"Funny you should say that. Humans are so... interesting."

Light had just excused himself from the main computer room to go for a swim. _Alone..._ as L had already taken off the handcuff. Work was exhausting but pretending to work and act nice around L, when he really wanted was to strangle him was another thing. Pausing to grab a towel along the way, he passed the hallway which led to the elevator. That was when he heard it...

...A high-pitched voice that could freeze hell over.

"Oh, Light-kun! Misa-Misa is back!"

_'...That voice! My calculation.... She wasn't supposed to arrive for three more minutes! I've always timed it from the moment she entered the building so I could avoid her. I had better get a move on then, hopefully I'll get there before she finds me...' _

He quickened his footsteps, trying to be as quiet as possible.

It was raining harshly outside Head Quarters. A sign of another tragic dark, stormy night was headed their way for maybe a week or two-_as told by the weather broadcast_-and so it was very dim in the building as the sky rapidly darkens, promising the storm. It was already thundering in the distance, and flashes of lightning were even visible through the tinted glass wall.

Well, at least he's safe for now,

...inside the _men's_ locker room.

The pool was on the nineteenth floor of the building. It was relatively large and luxuriously tiled.

Light (A.K.A Yagami Raito) was alone, standing right in front of that tinted glass wall, watching the rain pour down on the other side. He was consumed within his thoughts. Light paused to glance around for cameras. Luckily, they have an indoor swimming pool as Ryuuzaki thought of the task force staying fit. Deciding to include a gym and swimming pool as it would prove to be for their benefits. As Raito sighed, his eyes were flickering red before going back to their original colour. Soon he is going to kill L, _soon_ it will be all _over_ and Kira will reign supreme.

As planned, he got back the ownership's of the death note-simply by killing Higuchi. Then, the 13 day rule will let Light, as well as, Misa go free. All that's left is to let Misa know the location of the buried notebook and all will go as plan.

If Light had to estimate the day L's death will occur, it will be in a week, give or take. With L out of the picture, Light will become the second L while being Kira at the same time. However whatever happens after L's death is a gamble he had no choice but to bet on.

With all thoughts gone, Light gratefully slipped into the water.

_'Speaking of the rain...brought back memories.'_

_--_

_**Earlier in the past-few years ago, **_

The sun was shining basking the earth with all its glory,

Such mighty glory that will bring out wet sweats from the living. None was spared-

_'The weather is much hotter than last year, must be the global warming the news was talking about.' _

A quite boy was walking down the street alone when he spy a crispy brown notebook, golden trimmed with torn edges. The title was written in symbols that he had never seen before, "What's this?"

Curiosity got the better of him, so he looked up at the sign board,

**_Apple's Inn,_** an antique store_; 'Where unexpected destinies occur!'_

What a weird name for a store- ironic considering the usage of the word, 'apple'. He went into the store-blinking as the bells rang softly as he swings open the door.

He lazily glanced across the display window, then the entire room. Raito twisted in disgusted at the place's condition. Most of the dark corners in the store was covered with spider weds as well as being badly lit. The shadows hovering the space behind the object and across the walls; made the place seems more mysterious than it could have from the broad daylight outside- fully shining in all its glory. Well, at least it was cooler in here.

_An old lady sat on a sofa in a lonely corner, hands clasped on a table- staring at a crystal ball which seemed to give off a glow of its own._

_The boy debated whether to leave immediately or stay and look around…_

_"Hello little boy, what do you seek here?"_

_"I see that nice book in the display case."_

_"Oh…that book! Tell me, what's your name?"_

"_Raito_…" the boy answered awkwardly.

"_You wish to unleash your darker side, yes? Show them what you really feel…?"_

Raito blinked in surprise, "_Excuse me, miss_..?"

The old grandma gave a tired wink and swung her hand towards the book, "_That what's it's about- It tells the difference between the light and dark in a person. Something concerning split personality…this may unfold at anytime during one's lifespan._"

Raito's confused honey-coated eyes blinked, "Yes, _but that would spoil my reputation. Also I think my dad would not be very happy if I ever turn out to be a bad boy. They will be shocked for sure and then punish_ me."

"If you don't feel comfortable about something, you should tell someone and show it." The old lady clapped her hands, wandering around the shop to search for something.

"I don't _want to…disappoint or …give them a wrong impression_ of me."

"Here have this bit of my special black grape- if you ever find that you need to release yourself from all that fake-acting. Swallow it. It helps to keep your sanity- by give you an extra…split personality. You feel just fine all the same." The gypsy smiled creepy, with a strange glint in her eyes.

In a hurry to get out ,Raito with a child's innocent face accepted the gift, following a well-mannered reply and a bow before moving out of there.

'_That lady is really funny…'_ young Raito thought as he glanced back at the shop from a distance, before heading back home.

Back to the present, whenever the team wasn't using the pool, Light would go down as early as he could and swim length after length, until he was satisfied. He pushed himself to the limits for the fun of it, always pleased with the tight burn in his lungs, the sting that settled just behind his eyes from the chlorine. It had been years since he'd been swimming like this – since when he took Sayu down to the public pool for the summer, and the thought of the disgusting, disorderly place now made him feel a bit ill.

It was just him and his thoughts, and the chemical blue of the water that isolated him there. When he was beneath the surface, the world took on an odd sort of quiet, save the constant sound of blood rushing through his veins and his heart, banging against his ribcage. A good way relief from the stress of the Kira case, L and the rest of the task force.

By that time, the rain was pouring down harshly outside, you can't even tell if it's evening or night anymore. You could hear it just by standing in front of the tinted windows and taking the time to listen. It was a little soothing at first, but then it came down harder and harder. Eventually the thunders were louder as well, and the lightning flashes even more visible.

However deep within his own world- Raito took his time, swimming across the pool- doing laps and prefect dives to enhance his body. Just because he is the god of the new world, doesn't mean he would risk leaving his god-damn attractive body for it. Plus, keeping fit helps to refresh the mind and reflexes of the body. Can't rule long if you don't have a good health, right?- Hmm, Unlike L, who sat there like that without doing much exercise other than walking around the headquarter... _**unless **_he managed to do it in secret, which had to be _impossible_ -as nothing get past **Kira**- _Nothing_!

A chorus of church bells played in the distance,

The lighting travels down the road at the high roof, into the wire system contained to each of the many technical department blocks. One wire connects to the heater which the swimming pool was currently being used. The wire was poorly installed and fixed between the socket and the machine. The heater was fixed to the wall close to the pool for the heat to effectively convicting the room. Its earth wire was hardly connected at all. The tiny gap in the window, allowed a breeze of strong wind to unhook the cable from its position.

It silently dropped downwards, hanging like a rope into the swimming pool below. The thin, wispy metal tips stick out from the cable safe rubber covering. Almost sinisterly, the rod slowly snakes into the pool's water with the help from the leaking wind.

Unfortunately, Raito was too relax or focally stuck in his own plan of world domination that his failed to notice this, plus that his back was facing the other way. Suddenly, a very cold breeze leaks into the room.

Raito shivered and cursed as he spotted the window that was slightly. Mentally annoyed, Raito decided to end his course and deep dive into water- swimming towards the pool's edge.

_**Outside thunder flashed violently with the wind ……the electricity blasted a few sound of electrical sparks,**_

A hand grasped the handle bar of the ladder, leading out of the pool. As his thrust his head upwards to suck in more air- Raito blinked. Where's that sound coming from?

Note that; Electricity travels extremely fast (186,000 miles per second). -If you travelled that fast, you could travel around the world eight times, in the time it takes to turn on a light!-

Raito did a dramatic head turn and gasped- as he saw half of the pool was glowing, sparkles of lightning dances on the water's surface and they moved at such speed that, before Raito could escape- Pain shoot up his tights and he collapsed back into the pool with an echoing, slow motion-splash, yelling his heart out.

From a distinct one can see, stood a security camera which saw the entire thing from the shocked face of Yagami Raito as he fell backwards with his back ached upward in instinct. A few seconds later, his hand gave a last twitch before letting go of its grasp.

The storms outside silenced, as the pool's surface relieved to normal.

--

_Raito panicked as he felt every hair on him rise as an electric current flowed through him. His face tickled with horror as he looked down at his hands. His skin pulsate every other second, becoming see-through and the bones were visible. His flesh tingled and his brain rummaged._

_Light felt the memories come alive in his mind and then he sensed that they were being snatched and erased from him –as like they were targeted by the electric sparks. Suddenly he remembered reading and learning about the death note. He saw pages flashing inside his head as though he was reading them but then the memory disappeared. It was as if it was being vacuumed out of his mind. Then he remembered his early experiences of using the death note. The memories were stark and vivid. But as swiftly as he recalled the moment, the memory was snatched from him. Suddenly Raito couldn't think how criminal could die from supernatural heart attack or for that to happen. _

_Raito felt dazed. He saw blob of blue bubbles around the water before darkness took him in._

_--_

"Hmm..."

The honey-haired popular woke up to a headache of all headaches and a feel of his lung compared to a squeezed sponge. His breath was difficult and painful- _deep and shallow_.

_'W-What H-Happened?_**' **

Later Light noticed the air was stale and crisp, with the scent of illness and medication hanging in it. When he opened his eyes, the room was unbearably white, like his bed sheets…like the clothing they had on him. He heard quiet murmuring, indecipherable at first, but clearing up shortly after.

"His body went into a mild form of shock. We don't know if he went into a coma or not. However, when he does wake up … please allow him to rest properly. He is much too young to be putting his body under such stress. We can't be sure for the other either…" a female voice said pleadingly, slightly shaken. Raito tried to open his eyes, but found his vision blurry and headache inducing.

"I understand. Will you leave us alone for a few moments please? Maybe you should inform the others that all is alright," what he recognized as L's soothing tenor said smoothly back.

Raito jerked into a sitting position so quickly the world spun. He clutched his head in pain.

He didn't realize how his eyes looked or how his breathing had gotten to the pace of panic attack in seconds. The nurse had just left, and L was, at the moment looked as he was not sure of what to do.

The rapidly breathing caused Raito's lung to burn and he coughed painfully.

"Yagami-kun…please calm down. You're going to hurt yourself worse," he said in a soothing tone.

L, noticing Raito's heart rate slowing down-just a _teeny_ bit, leaned forward. The brunet backed away slightly when he saw just how _big _L eyes were. L tilted his head to the side and grinned at Raito –and continued to _staaaaare_.

For a long time before the younger man had woken up, L had only just watched the younger man sleep. Strands of auburn hair fell into closed eyes. Delicate looking lashes caressed smooth cheeks. How could a mass murderer manage to look so innocent and sleep like a log?

"Is something a matter, L?"

"Yes, so it seems you got a quite unexpected shock at the pool –from what we can conclude, a construction error. You were rescued immediately after we saw the footage on the camera and placed into this confinement for 4 days straight. We even had to hire some top-secret government staff to come here and check on you."

Thankfully, the younger man seemed to calm at the sound of his voice, his breathing returning to normal. Those big, amber-brown eyes turned up to him with confusion lacking their usually serious, calculating gaze. L wasn't sure of what to make of the look. Those eyes….they were different than they had been just the night before. Just before the boy had passed out, he'd been glaring at the wall, seemingly contemplating his next move in that brilliant head of his. However, now…those big brown eyes looked so innocently confused, he wasn't so sure anymore. No, he was still sure that Yagami Raito was Kira, but was merely confused by the good act the boy was putting on. '_But why does it seem so sincere?'_ L thought.

"I was sure I drowned in there…"

Ahh…

"You did but your father then performed mouth to mouth resuscitation on you, just in time to save you."

L observed as Raito's eyes gave a surprised twitch,

That was unexpected.

"Other than that, we also encounter another problem..."

Raito could only blink in surprise- _puzzled_. He had only got back from _la la_ land from being shocked down at the water, so he let out his most intelligent response yet, "Huh...?"

L blinked at the uncharacteristic reaction, _'I guess the incident at the pool must have temporally short-circuited his brain somehow.'_

Suddenly there was a click as the door opened, followed by another footsteps coming in. "Ryuzaki, the patient is finally awake? I brought the meal and the cake you asked for."

"Thanks Watari, just put it on the side table please. That would be all." L spoke, no stirring from his position beside Raito bed.

The tray was set down and the old butler left to fill in on other chores.

They were silent for a little while as L went to slide himself a piece of the delicious-looking cake. Discarding the ribbon from box and putting out his knife. "Want some cake, Raito? You haven't eaten anything since you fainted."

"No, thank you, L. I'm fine." Truth be told, he don't feel like eating anything.

L did not understand. But he wanted to, oh, he wanted to. This man was a challenge, a puzzle he couldn't solve without all of the pieces. He had no explanation, and nothing about him revealed anything that gave a satisfactory explanation...including very solid proof that he's Kira and was using the notebook to kill criminals when their backs were turned.

"About the other problem, it's resting over there..."

Staying unusually silent, L redirects Raito to face the left side of his bed.

As Raito followed L lead, his heart almost skipped a beat as he come face to face with a copy of himself, at the bed right beside him.

The hospitalized teen just stared blankly, honestly shocked. Just for a moment though, he might have been hallucinating. The digital clock on the nightstand proudly proclaimed that it was past one in the morning, _God…no wonder_-It was near two in the morning!

Yagami Raito knew he must be crazy; there was no possible way in hell this was really happening. Maybe he was sleeping? No, it felt like he was awake. It felt very much like he was awake, but he was staring at a mirror image of himself… he had to be completely fucking insane.

A perfect copy of him from head to toe, expect that-

The hair was darker shade of red…

He leaned in to get a better look – true enough, it wasn't the same shade of brown. Raito's hair was originally a vibrant caramel colour –the other's hair looked like mahogany red. Well, it's not _too _red. There was still brown in there, but… Since he _owned _the hair, he obviously noticed the changes, no matter how subtle or… extreme.

Speaking of _extreme_, what was he going to do about the double clone…in a coma?

…he looked… _different_.

Well, his facial features were _still flawless_, but the… the… _face_ – the shape was harder--colder then his own. What should he call him? – gave him a whole new _look_. The way the hair just swayed, the way they just floated behind him…

Was it wrong to be _awed_ by all this?

No. No. _No_. Yagami Raito shouldn't even _consider _the possibility of growing a clone or a mutated-twin! It was too spontaneous! Too… well, silly? They weren't split– he was obviously _dreaming_. Yes, that's it – dreaming. This is all a figment of his imagination, a scripted play in his mental process! This wasn't real. This wasn't… _real_.

…was it?

"Impossible…" He clutched his sides as he convulsed. "This can't be… _real_…"

Unknowingly, the other was awake five minutes before he open his eyes.

L was sure of it; this Raito had the eyes that made L positive that he was Kira.

**Tick tack, tick tack...**

**Back to the main room, **

They sat across from each other…. (More Staring XD~)

"So…the chance of me being duplicated after a shock with a bath resulted in this. How could this happen anyway, L?""

"To speak of logically, it seems quite impossible. But after finding out that reapers and notebook that kills anyone who write a name on it -existed. Even I don't know what to think anymore…" replied the crouched figure, stacking his tower of sugar cubes.

Both brown-heads wears an expression like this **-_- **(calm) or **D:** (In 100% shocked)

Then the game began,

"Alright, if someone managed to irate you, what would you do?" L said, not bothering to be polite.

"I would simply ignore him."

"That depend if he's even worthy of my attention."

"Next. Given that if you have gotten the **_death note_** in your hands...what would you do?"

"...kill people, like you and start taking over the world."

"..." L raised his eyebrow, shoving his fork into the cake. "This is getting us nowhere, seeing both of your answer are set to be slightly same but yet in a different phrase; next I will have you both try a quiz instead."

He cruised across the floor on the roller chair and pressed a button on the keypad. The giant screen on the monitor flashed on, showing: How Evil Are You? Just how wicked are your wicked ways? Put your plans to destroy the world on hold for a moment, and this evil quiz will evaluate your evilness.

One of the Raito suddenly growled, he was beginning to look quite upset… and angry. "Are you telling me that you were testing me again?"

"I promise you Light, that I wasn't testing you," L replied quickly, "This was to find out if you and …the other you have any different form one another."

L sighed slightly as he saw the slightly hurt expression on Light's face faded away before he turned back to his computer screen, he probably should have told Light that he did have a contingency plan of some sort left …but what the heck, this is far too amusing for the detective to pass up.

Later, the Result--

**Answer**, you're barely evil at all!

You? Evil? Ha. Nobody's perfect, but you're one of the least evil people who've ever taken this quiz. If you're feeling guilty about something, it's probably only because you momentarily stopped petting a kitten to answer those questions. You would never be intentionally cruel to an animal, a friend, or even a stranger. Reading this quiz is probably the closest you've come to having an evil thought. We don't want you focused on evilness any longer than necessary, so please go back to what you do best.

Raito let out a relief sigh, but all relaxation went to hell when his head turned to the monitor that was just suited a short distance from him.

_However,_ for the other Raito…

The test taken shows this result;

**-You are an evil genius! **-Nobody suspect just how evil you are. ;}

Reply by the web=.Whenever you're around, the sun goes behind a cloud. It's like there's an evil essence in the air, but nobody ever seems to realize you're the cause. You're menacing and manipulative, but you play innocent so well that you always get away with things. Even if people notice the evil glint in your eye, they tend to mistake it for a friendly sparkle. Now that we know the truth about you, we're going to back away without looking directly at you. _Please don't hurt us._

Kira smirked, clicking the save result button.

_'Please everyone; you can call me …Kira.'_

_**Humour Corner!**_

**--**

**KNOW YOUR CHARACTER:-**

We saw the one for Light but what is different for Kira?

_His Darker side_**,** _a.k.a_** _KIRA_** was childish as hell, downright devil, crazy- addicted to murder. Love to laugh manically.

**Worthy title**; Demon of seduction-

**Serious about**-world domination (with him as god)

(**Disorder**)_Thoughts_-paranoid, obsessive, or hysterical.

However, when in the right mood, he is able to think rationally and passionately.

Dangerous when angered- (totally a force not to be beckoned with)

**World Records:** Most Number of humans killed by his hands, The World Most Insane Laughter (enough to break glass **AND** your eardrums)

**_Like's_** to Mood swings, confuse people and pranks, and do stuffs his good side will never do (and frame others in addition).

_**Beware**_: He's vain, arrogant, and very difficult to deal with. Sometime self-centered and lack of empathy also can be comparing to serial killers and homicidal maniacs.

**Type of Evilness**: Megalomaniacal

The narcissist is at one end of the extreme; seem to have no conscience at all. The actions of such a person are often unpredictable. When that sort of person gains power in government, disaster occurs. Fortunately, those people who lack conscience normally also lack an ability to organize and plan, skills needed to come into positions of leadership over people…that is, expect Yagami Raito here.

**-----**


	2. Chapter 2

**Excellent! I can't wait to get down to more real writing; talk about X-treme excitement, always gets me on the edge. **

**If I lagged behind, it could stand at these following reasons:-**

**School, homework, exam, cake, potato chips, too busy conquering the world, pizza, still writing, cheese…blah ,blah ,etc.**

**Hope you understand, ^-^. And praises for your patience! XD **

**_--_**

**_Spilt Me into Half_**

--

'_Whenever you're around, the sun goes behind a cloud. It's like there's an evil essence in the air, but nobody ever seems to realize you're the cause. You're menacing and manipulative, but you play innocent so well that you always get away with things. Even if people notice the evil glint in your eye, they tend to mistake it for a friendly sparkle. Now that we know the truth about you, we're going to back away without looking directly at you. Please don't hurt us.'_

_Kira smirked, clicking the save result button._

_'Please everyone, you can call me …Kira.'_

--

**Disorders do not affect or reflect a person's intelligence or knowledge. But they do affect a person's ability to interact with others and carry on their lives.**

--

Light's heart jumped in his chest, sinking at the mere thought..._If this_ _is_ _Kira, or was_ Kira ; did that mean that he was Kira? No, that wasn't possible; he would never, never _ever_...

_'This had to be a dream... no, a nightmare.'_

"_Are you saying Shinigami are possible? Murdering notebooks are possible? Anything and everything is possible_." Kira whispered into his right ear, as he drew back from Raito's grasp. His eyes gleamed with an unusual spark.

Before Raito could react,

"Yeeeaaahhh, L-Liight-t-k-kkuun---"

Misa burst through the door, cheerily smile showing her teeth. She was wearing a very nice outfit; that really show how beautiful she really is around the curve. In her hand, she was grabbing her new leather brought handbag and a brightly wrapped gift. She noticed at first glance, _her_ Light, and skipped to him, not caring about any other person that occupies the room. "Misa-Misa is so worried about Light-kun! When Misa hear about how you were released from the medical room, Misa rushes right back here to meet you!"

"Misa you…**Poof**," Raito was cut off which Misa bounced right at him and hugged the breath out of the teen. Poor Light, his lungs still haven't fully recovered yet.

"Misa-Misa was so sad when she heard the news. Misa wanted to visit you but L here stopped me. Could you believe him!? Misa was so depressed. She can't even sleep well. Oh, Light-kun!" By this time tears started swelling in her eyes.

"Misa please calm down." Light coughed out from under her, quite uncomfortable about their current -_ah_ - positions.

Misa squeaked in delight, hugging her boyfriend closer to her, "Oh, L-Liighhttt-kun! You are always so worried about Misa-Misa. Just like that time, L had-"

Knowing she's going to start rambling onwards until the end of time, Kira sighed. "Misa, please remove yourself from him." Kira clenched out, bracing himself for her reaction.

Misa growled angrily, who _dare_ disturbs her time with _her _Light? She stood and spun on her heels, ready to rage on the said person. However was stunned as she turns to the sound of the voice, only to screech in shock. She falls off Light, her hand instantly spend on the ground to support her. "You..." she was shaking as she pointed to Kira, who sat on the chair with his hand plugging his ears. L and Light suffered from hearing problems afterwards.

"…this is…" Misa panted, not believing her eyes.

"Yes, I looked a lot like Light-kun here…right?" Upon receiving a nod from the speechless blond, Kira continue, "Well- he went to a pool and kind of got spilt into two separate parts, just like water broken down into their natural elements, hydrogen and oxygen by electrolysis."

"…"

"You can't understand a word I'm saying, can you?"

A head shook from our beloved blond from upon the floor.

Kira sighed, knowing they had a long explaining session to do and turned to the other geniuses in the room. "…this situation is becoming very complex, isn't it?"

As would be expected from anyone not a blockhead, both detectives nod their heads…Even though L _had_ enjoyed it.

--

L's thumb was in his mouth, scrutinizing Light, for what seemed like the fourth time in a row.

" L ...I know the facts occurring from the recent events seems kind of strange but ..._Do_ you _really_ have to keep eyeing us _all_ day?!"

"Light, really, I do wonder what you are thinking. Surely you must be cracking under all what had happened even if you tried to hide it." L retaliated.

Light narrowed his eyes, thinking of an answer, "Obviously because the rule in the Death note that says you must kill people every thirteen days or you will die, forced you to release me from 24/7 surveillance. And you apparently still suspect me..." Light glanced at his other half staring out at the window, like he wants to set it on fire, " ...and apparently him…"

Both seemed in deep thought about what L said when Matsuda came in.

"Do we have any new leads?" He said casually, holding a huge coffee jar. Then the poor office gave out a shriek when he saw two Raitos. He tripped over himself, thus the jar was catapulted into the air.

The other clone must have been expecting this. He leapt from his spot on the window silt, caught the jar and balances it between his palms. "...well, at least you remembered to cam on the lid this time..." The clone answered lazily.

Matsuda, as oblivious to the obvious as he was, actually noticed tension in the room, "Did I come in during the wrong time?"

"Of course not, Matsuda. " Light said effortlessly.

"Yes...And I need more cupcakes." L licked the frosting caked on his fingers thoughtfully, then trailed a wet fingertip on the plastic of the empty box to pick up loose sprinkles.

Happy to take his leave, Matsuda stood up all solider-like, rising a salute as well. "Yes Sir, I will get them right away." And off he went, whispering to himself, '_Man, I must have too much coffee today...better get my eyes checked...'_

For a moment, Light studied his empty coffee cup and then he glanced at L's seriously. "I was thinking that maybe you – _we_, that is – might be thinking about this from the wrong angle."

"Maybe, however... We have no other suspects to give us any leads anyway…"

Misa sighed hopelessly, clinging to her supposed-to-be boyfriend. "Aww, if we going to be struck like this forever, then Misa would not get her promised date with Light! Why L?! Why?"

A lonely figure glanced at the group in annoyance; he was trying to make up a master plan. Can't they keep it down?! Sulking to himself, the cloned teen reviewed over what he had thought, _'Rem had just passed to me L's name in a cleverly disguised manner, one that does not kill herself -but right now currently Misa isn't in any danger, and what an odd name it is... L Lawliet, what kind of parent would give such a name? I guess there's more to that shabby detective than what's meet the eye...Now to select a time to kill him! Bwuhahaha...'_

The teen, who is now mentally labeled as Kira, looked at both his wrist... only to find it empty. _'What?! Where's the-'_ He mumbled, angered by this fact. Raito isn't supposed to take off his precious watch, specially because secret escape plan is located in there.

Then he blinked in realization, _'Of course, back at the pool. I put all my belonging in the locker!'_

_Now, if only I can sneak over there…_

--

"Ok…you caught me…I'm Kira."

Gasp… Light and Misa widen their eye at him. L dropped the cherries he was about to eat.

"How can you say THAT?" _Light_

_Kira mentally reply, 'It's called sarcasm, you retard.'_

"Are you admitting to being the killer known only as Kira, the mass murderer responsible for killing thousands of people around the world and is currently still being hunted by law enforcement agencies around the world.?" said L, his expression still completely blank. However his eyes said otherwise, inside L was deeply shaken..._'I was right! ^0^ RAITO YAGAMI IS KIRA_! _100%_'

"But, the 13 days rule!? I was handcuffed to L for around a month now. It's impossible–_we,_ ..._you_ should be dead by now. It would make me…_y-you_...!" _Light spoke stuttering. _

"Ha, you only have to kill if you still have the ownership of the notebook. How can you live up to the rule if you don't even know about the death note or the fact that you're going to die in the next 13 days, so the rule is fair, isn't it?"

"How did you know so much about this..?" L's interest and suspicion pecked, edging on his seat.

"Ahh…that's easy. I guessed."

"I hereby you, imposter of Yagami Raito, Arrested!"

**_OWNED!_**

--

"You still have…not much evidence." reminded Kira playfully, swinging his middle finger at L mockingly.

L pouted, going back to his distressed mood. But still, the detective had decided, all in his mind, to let Light go free and hold Kira captive instead. Violently now, L switched to his other hand, not bothering with the finger but going straight for the mic. "Watari!"

--

Light's dad was overjoyed to have his son back while Kira tired to kill L with his mind.

But still … Kira managed to get bail and a whole floor all to himself, under the condition that he would be watched 24/7 and had to stay within the headquarter and banned from leaving the premise.

Butt still… Kira seems to have luck on his side,

Lady luck seems to like him a lot,

"I'm so sexually appealing I can get away with anything." Kira stuck his nose up in the air, brandishing his fist like he had been proclaimed the _smartest_, most _gorgeous_ man on the planet. Well, mostly _self-proclaimed_….

Yup, he's still alive.

"Well…at least he's smart enough to let me had a whole floor to myself." Kira spoke as he checked the place out.

The apartment is light and spacious. The decor has an exquisite mix of contemporary art, marble, mirrors and glass. Ideal for those who want an easy-going but exclusive living in one of the safest places in the world, L's super secret HQ building with all its high tech securities. A large neat bedroom, living room. kitchen and bathroom. The apartment had originally a third bedroom, but has now been converted to a contemporary bar joining the open dining area and living space. The living area was inviting with light colors, and soft lightning. The bathrooms are exceptional with marble and mirrors from ceiling to floor, completed with gold taps.

There are other bonuses; Autonomous heating and water systems, water boiler, conditioner, telephone, two TV sets, cable TV, DVD, music centre, full set of dishes and all the necessary things. Also a very nice view, from the window Kira could see the whole of busy street of K.

Ok, the room is very nice. Even Kira had to swallow his pride and admit it.

_'For a rich detective snob, L had nice digs when he wants to.' _

The mentioned floor is on highest part of the entire building, near the roof. As for Kira chance of roof jumping is slim, L made it pretty sure that Kira had a tough time escaping. If you are wondering about the hidden helicopter, it is locked down pretty tight with the mechanic nuts and everything-including insurance. (Ask Watari)

'_I am quite sure it was empty and bare before -with an expectation to a few furniture- when I went through all the rooms on the cameras with L. Guess he prepared a little suite for me. Watari is very good in his line of work.'_

Then he went to raid the mine-fridge,

"Hmm…Barbecued flavor Nik-Naks."

Switching his gaze around the room, he found the previously empty bookcases were filled with all such decoration and toys, as well as some cute and fluffy one.

_'Cool, a Rubik's cube ….my favorite…'_

Then he turned on the air-conditioner to full blast…

--

The next day, a guest decided to visit Kira's private suite.

Light knocked on the door, swallowing his nervousness. "Kira, it's me...Light. May I come in?"

"..." Pause "You may come in - Just make sure to lock the door afterwards."

Taking in the serious tone spoken from within, Light silently concluded that last night hadn't been the best night rest for his clone. Sadly, Light also knew from himself that he doesn't like company when woken up from his slumber. The teen encouraged himself to face his fear and that's why he is here. To face Kira and learn the truth.

The sight which greeted him is a bored twin which sat curiously across the table. Light was shocked at the state Kira was dressed in. He sat arm-crossed in his sofa, dressed in an untidy outfit which is all black and reddish brown. He was covered with a simple black sweater with comfortable, light brown pants. His twin hair was slightly messy and wild from sleep, a cross-over between L and Light.

"It seems I can read the emotion you are currently feeling. The relief you felt last night to be back in your own bedroom kept me up for a whole half-an hour." Kira yawned, "The distance doesn't matter, the bond is just too strong- _Shame_."

"Don't complain to me, Kira. I did not ask to be cloned for God 'sake. To have you appear in my life is like having a nightmare thorn in my side." Raito sighed, rubbing his temple. He did not ask for this, he did not ask for-

Suddenly the cogs clanked and Kira's door opened; being forcefully unlocked from outside. Watari and L walked in, the old man with a stack of paper in tow. Both looked a little grim and…slightly distrusted?

L with his hunched back, made his way slowly towards Light, his sight never left his face. "Light, I have some bad news for you." L paused, looking uncertain for once. "The study from the top-secret medical department had a rather…say in your affair. Watari, please continue."

"Light, you may seem fine and feel so. However, the analysis stated that the past incident had somehow affected your mental capability, as well as, slightly disturbing memory loss."

"Huh…does that mean I am…?"

"I meant your intelligent, sir."

Light let out a sigh of distress, holding his head. "I know…" Light collapsed on the couch, surprising the others. "Just yesterday, I felt it at school- when the teacher called me to answer a question taught in class. I stopped at mid-sentence and can't remember the rest. I can't read and analyze as fast as I think I'm used to. Everything is…a lot tougher."

L stared. Kira blinked.

They are speechless for once.

--

"L, what should we do now?"

"Hey Ryuuzaki, do you think you can properly convict him as a murderer."

"Well…I cannot demonstrate it…without the notebook. But that does not matter to me. Since the case is solved, I will leave it up to the ministry of justice. Watari is calling up the meeting for Kira's trial as we speak."

"Oh L….we had forgotten about the second Kira…!" exclaimed Matsuda from the memory.

"The second Kira with no doubt is Misa Amane…since my assumption about Light–kun being Kira is correct. However since she doesn't have her memory right now- we will assume that she's innocent. What's more important now is how we deal with Kira, the mastermind behind all this."

"…"

"Later I will try negotiating with Kira and see if we can get his co-ordination."

"… Well, good luck with that L." _Matsuda_

Rem shifted uncomfortable in her corner, forgotten by the group as they debated over Kira's trial. Although Misa is currently safe, L may remember about the second Kira later and have her punish. However if she moves now….

'_In that situation, if I were to kill L -then I would have clearly meddled with both Misa's and Kira's lifespan and die… ' _

_Rem frowned. _

'_I am also concerned about the fact that everyone else at headquarter knows who the original Kira is…_ '

--

They had been going on it for hours. Kira and L were alone debating in Kira's new apartment, the sky outside ever so dark as the heavy clouds blocked all light from the moon and the stars, creating quite the ominous scene indeed. The soft lighting made the room seems so-

"And who are you to…"

Kira hushed L, slowly cocked his head for a moment, "I'm Kira- It's that simple. Besides revealing such a thing exists …is like placing a fresh piece of meat in a room of dogs. Do you think those officers will stay quite when they show the notebook? They would want to test it and… when they found out the truth; they would want the notebook for themselves -_naturally_"

"Hmm..."

"Oh, and L. There's a question that had bugging me for a while."

"Kira. You may feel free to share your thoughts." L titled his head to the cameras, lean in more on the sofa. "I had muted the sound. They can see us but not hear us. We are free to talk as we please."

"Good" Kira smirked, fanning his fingers underneath his head. "Now, what makes you so instant on taking up _my_ case?"

"Ah, Kira is interested in my reasons concerning this case?"

"Quite so."

L positioned himself more nicely, before sucking his thumb in deep thought and replied. "Well, I'm the greatest detective in the world. It is without a doubt; the Interpol will turn their heads to me, if they fail to solve the case and start to panic. Truth to be told, I won't be able to avoid a case like this. Secondly, I was bored and I admitted to you, Kira-kun; This is the most interesting and hardest case I had been on. You responded to my challenge with another. You even made me show my face for the first time, given I had no other choice." L smiled his game face. "With due respect, although you are one of the worst mass murderer mankind had even seen, you are also my equal arch rival."

"Why, thank you." Kira joked back, knowing that they are just doing it for fun. "You are also fun to be with. The other classmate of mine doesn't have a nice brain level such as you. It's so hard to find a good playmate these days. Don't you agreed, Kira's public enemy number one?"

For the first time since long ago, L giggled. Those onyx orbs closed and opened again mischievously. Then he calmed down enough to nod. "I guess it's only fair."

Time was settled down peacefully. But some things still had to be done...

"You will be moved to your new cell soon, in preparing for the court trail that you shall face..."

Kira's eyes narrowed in slits as his face sharpens.

"I see."

"Can you promises me that-"

"No. They can't make me go. Neither can you. I shall stay in this world." Kira stood up with a sour expression. Soft footstep padded to the large window plane. Looking out into the world from behind the screen, he continued. "This rotten world needs me. Things can't remain as they are! These cities. These people. " Kira shook his head and turned around to L with a face full of courage and determination. "The rotten deserve to die. And with the notebook, I can do it."

_'I had in my hand the means... And in my heart the will!' _

Blank onyx orbs meet reddish, honey brown eyes.

"... Only I can do it."

"...Kira is wrong," L responded finally, tone almost absent. His thumb rested lightly against his pale lips, and his eyes stared at nothing. "I can influence governments; I have the mental capacity of many agencies. Kira, don't think that you are the only one with such power. If I wanted to, I could have insured that criminals who had gotten outside of the system or around justice were dealt with. In my position and with my anonymity and the trust of other countries, I could easily have become a serial killer unlike any the world has known. It may not be as easy as writing a name in a notebook, but it would not be beyond my capabilities."

Kira looked back at L in surprise. Well what you know? - The guy got some evil guts in him as well. _ !?

L turned his gaze once more to Kira, "If the justice system fails… I will watch those mistakes carefully, and evidence is never missed a second time... the justice systems of the world are all faulty, but still necessary for free will."

"That sort of 'free will' is _dangerous_," The dark mastermind replied with a frown. "Every year, more cases had failed than won when brought to trial; I had reviewed the evidence… Many of the criminals had been guilty, even their own lawyers knew this…they allowed them to _live_, and even to escape!"

"...Again, I disagree." L said, keeping his gaze stern on Kira. "I have more reason than most to empathize with your reasoning, but I believe that you are still wrong." He seemed about to speak again, then tightened his lips and looked away.

"...More reason than most?" Kira prodded, gaze sharp. "Just what are you referring to...your intelligence…or your morals?"

"..." Incredibly reluctant, L shifted again, fingers clenching on his knee.

"Because—as much as I feel sick for admitting this-- we have... many similarities. We both feel it our responsibility to make the world a safer, better place, and that if we aren't using our intelligence in that capacity we're being worse than useless. It could have been anything else, but we both want justice to be done. For you, being the greatest detective in the world is how you define yourself, and you will feel lost without that. To me, reforming the world has become my priority. I want to see justice served and murderers taken care of properly. Even if it makes me evil, I'm doing what has to be done to save the world, as you continue to take on cases in spite of them leaving you hunched and unable to sleep." Kira stated clearly, choosing his words carefully as he did so.

"..." L stared at the floor as he considered that. Finally, he pulled himself to his feet-with his hair bangs covering his eyes. "… perhaps I agreed with you on that one."

Then Kira watches as L silently left the room, a faint smile curled the corners of his lips.

--

_'A bit of evil lurks in your heart, but you hide it well.  
In some ways, you are the most dangerous kind of evil.'_

--

Later, the door creaked open once more…

"Raito…I have been expecting you."

"So what did L and you talked about?" Raito was unsure what to feel about the situation.

"Oh…, L talked about how they are going to try and get rid of me."

The world… is so **rotten**…

(And there are no more potato chips -_- )

"Really… So they are setting you up for a court trial." _Light_

"Yup...by the Interpol."

Raito don't know - weather he should be relief at getting rid of his imposter but at the same time, he can't help but worry as well, what if they let Kira go -or …what will happen once after Kira **_do_** get executed. So many other thoughts also raced through young man's mind but one thing is for certain…he's pretty sure that he's not dreaming now.

"Raito in a game which would you rather be -the cat or the mouse?"

What's with the question…coming out of the blue?

"The cat…?"

The clone let his attention back to his colorful cube, playing with it as he spoke. "Yes, but the mouse enjoys the game more than the cat. The cat will only enjoy his victory while the mouse will smirk every time he avoided the trap, spilt through his captor's grasp, pull every crook and canny to make it to the very end. The taste of bitter sweetness found walking on the line between balance death and life. When knowing only one mistake is enough to cause you…" Kira licked his lips, _'But it's more fun to be caught as a rat only to be revealed as the cat instead.' _

"Right…why are you telling me this?'

**_Ring, ring…_**

The other clone rolled his eyes, not leaving his cube.

"Raito…get the damn phone."

--

Beyond these different and yet similar severe relational personality disorders lie those whom can be call as the truly evil and deception.

Kira sees an enemy in L, the only man in the world smart enough to stop him. If L wins, Kira cannot exist. Similarly, Kira doesn't want to disappear, not now, not when he's finally been set free. Kira hates L, his mannerisms, his mind, all his little quirks and his cakes- (it's so sweet that it burns his tongue.)

Light sees a strange, brilliant man with a monstrous sweet tooth, who plays great tennis, kicks hard, and can match him wit for wits. L is the only man in the world able to both annoy and fascinate him. Light sees a friend in L, and wishes to help him even if it means capturing Kira.

So which side will win, The Light or The Dark?

"…"

--

The next chapter is already written but I have to put them in the correct order. I messed up the paragraphs, doing so is just up-side-down clockwise. It should take a while. Cool with you guys? Thanks! ^-^

Oh, there's a Cliffhanger! I'll keep you guessing on how Kira got busted.

X) Review to tell me what you think of this story. All comments and revaluation are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Posted Date.3.6.09._**

**_By Me_**

_**--**_

_**Spilt Me into Half**_

--

_**Sneak peek**_: Kira's fan have a serious bone to pick over the disappearance of Kira from the world-said the 7o'clock news.

--

Kira sneered at L before taking out a thick hand tissue to rub his mouth clean. They both just recently had a _interesting_ conversation along side a quick lunch together. Rem stood right behind Kira, silently observe the exchange.

"Well, your visit is long worn off- it's time to go back to your quarter...Kira-kun." L made lead by hopping off the chair, turning towards the door.

Suddenly, Kira gave a board wink to Rem -showing her a clear-written right hand.

_'Rem, read the instruction and do excatly as it says_, ' Kira indicated with his hand hidden behind his back from the camera. He then throw a seemingly plain used-up tisses into the dust-bin before heading off.

Rem unreactingly, watched the teen go throught the door. Making sure that the others were distracted, before plucking into the waste bin- She then hid it in the gianty plam within her bony hand. After all... her bones are naturally matching with the tissue. Then she waited until the rotating camera was aiming at another direction before materialing throught the wall.

Nobody noticed her leave.

In the security room, all was focusing on Kira. Every so often they would check on other floor but there's nothing to see. Instead every monitor screen is drifted back to a solid base that is the world most serial killer himself.

--

"I can't believe that my son is _Kira_ all along…"

"Well…he is smart, headstrong …guess he could be Kira from the beginning…Wow, L you were right! Now we can …c-can…A-Ah… what do we now that we have captured Kira? Any plan, L?"

All eyes were on me at me and yet I could care less at the time. Normally walking would be out of the question and going outside even more preposterous, but my usual thinking methods had come up short and I figured fresh air might do me some good.

_I had finally capture Kira. And yet this is possibly the most difficult thing I've ever had to do._

Why couldn't he stand the thought of Kira's execution? It was not only that either. His whole being was vehemently opposed to the thought of letting anyone remove that from his jurisdiction. Had he really grown that attached?

_To such an evil creature and yet know no boundaries?_

He tried not to think about those times. Back then, it had all still been a game… for both of them. Instead, he focused on present- standing on the rooftop, taking in upon the view of the mighty city.

Light was Kira. L had known that for a long time. How ever proving it had been a challenge. His personality, intelligence and situation were too perfect for Light not to Kira. He had this edge, a mask pulled over his true motive, a perfect mask against all but L. For L had a similar mask himself: something he had hidden behind for so long it had fused to his face so even L himself doubted it would ever relinquish.

The others had called it stubbornness, even obsession, but L felt it was more. It was instinct and, even though he couldn't comprehend. L _desired _Light to be Kira. As Light had said to him he wouldn't be satisfied unless Light was Kira. No one else could match L but Light. Sometime no one understood him like Light, not even his long-time guardian Watari.

It's strange how similar we are, Raito-kun and I. Our minds follow similar pathways to the truth and we finish each other's sentences with alarming regularity. A part of me is glad that my first friend is such a kindred spirit, while another part of me is troubled at seeing myself in Kira's eyes.

_This case is about to come to an end,_ _L whispered_.

Shaking the idea from his mind, he embraced himself tightly as a strong wave of cold air brushed against his exposed skin. He noticed a rain drop that spattered against the floor, followed by a few others. One fell on his cheek and dripped solemnly down his face. L smiled slightly. He loved the rain.

--

_L said that my trial is-_

_Just a few more days away..._

_"I hope you regretted for all those lives you took and atone for your sin in the afterlife, Kira..." His word echoed in my head._

_**'That bastard dared to say that to my face!' **_

_Not enough time, It's just not enough..._

Kira didn't relish the idea of meeting them at all. He clenched his fists, suddenly feeling enormously protective of the death note, of himself, his life and his dream.

He opened the drawer of the rosewood cupboard and pulled out a pair of clean jeans. The jeans looked new –must be a bigger size from _his._ He found some pants, two odd socks, a long-sleeved blue T-shirt and a black sweater and put them on.

Hurriedly, Kira went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and splashed some water over his face. Dabbing his nose dry, he ran his fingers through his hair and untangled a few clods of knots that had built up as he'd slept. Staring at the mirror, Kira's hair looked today as thought it had been electrified…_which he had_...but didn't mind as it gave him a new spicy look.

'_Good luck'_ , he thought to his reflection before he sprinted off.

--

"Are you sure there aren't any cameras, Rem?" Kira asked, as quietly as he could manage. Given that Rem was right over his shoulder, it didn't have to be loud in the least. She took a quick glance- hello she's a shinigami here! "…no, I'm sure."

Kira rushed down to the lobby staircase.

'I may not be able to knock out their security system because all the cabling are inside the main room nor can I take control of the monitor room, since L is there 24/7 but I can slip through all the blind spots. You can't supply every room, hallway and staircases in a building of this size with all angles locked by cameras. I will take each faults count into my advantage.'

Kira looked up to see the camera turn sideway enough and slipped through doors leading into the emergency staircase. Pulling the door swiftly close, Kira quietly let out a sigh of relief, "So far so good."

Rem nodded, enjoying the rarely live-action, _'I amaze that you are taking on making this far but why don't just sabotage the cameras cable or lock off the power supply?'_

"Rem, if I input the wrong code, the alarm will go off and I want my secretive leave from the building as delayed as possible. I can't have L knowing what I am up to."

"…Oh, I see." Rem flew onwards, "There are cameras on the base floor of each staircase, be careful."

"Right…" Kira strapped a belt around himself, taking a firm metal fold and attached it to two of the stair handles, make a support pole. Then he took out a pair of strong gloves and jacket. Upon putting this on, Kira readied himself on the railings.

"Kira, **What** are you doing?" Rem whispered in amazement.

"…I'm going jump right into the base floor, or in this case, indoor sky-diving. Wish me luck."

"_You are crazy…mad." _

Kira gave her, his most charming smirk and jumped.

--

_From last Memory flashback; Late conversation, _

"_**Because it's all just a hobby**_**…"**

Pause.

L blinked and nibbled on his thumb, "Hmm…you were breaking way too many rules for it not to be."

"Now, you just worry that I once succeed -that there won't be anymore interesting case to solve…being the world's greatest detective, after all, require daily reputation." Kira airlifting with his finger, shaped like a paw.

"I have no such desire to prove myself to the Interpol, L only solve interesting case. The other alias will take the care of the rest," L said, keeping his face as expressionless as ever.

Kira raised an eyebrow, to L's response—and if he wasn't mistaken, emotionally charged—response. But no emotion revealed itself on L's face. His half-lidded eyes were firmly fixed on the melting dessert.

"But sadly the world is lacking of interesting cases these days, aren't they?"

L threw him back a pained look, his dessert temporarily forgotten. "Kira is very mean. He is accusing me of being lazy and irresponsible."

_And he knew this… But that was just who Kira was._

L paused to take a slow, deliberate breath. "…But I'm afraid I've been left no choice now, but to say in some way –that if we go by the current laws, both of us had broken many laws already. Such act is hard to say…"

Kira folded back his arm in a relaxed manner, mumble a tune. "Scarifies… scarifies…for the better or worse."

"Remember, you have no choice in the matter, _Kira-kun_. You shall- MUST- show for your trial with the judges from the Interpol." L repeated; his trance tense and firm.

Kira looked like he would rage off at L at any moment notice, but however calmed himself enough to sigh. "Very well, L- for now, I will play nice with you. However, make any more silly requests, _L_ -Pray that you shall see the daylight ever again…or the bells"

"Point Understood." L then sipped his brew of the day.

--

_Back to the present,_

"You will get wet in the rain…" Raito spoke rising an umbrella over L. "what's bothering you anyway?'

"The bells are gone..."

Raito blinked, giving L a confused look, "What bells? I can't hear anything."

"Kira asked me if I can hear the bells…" L raised his wide black ores to meet Raito's, "The truth is I can hear them the day after we captured Higuchi, it was faint. Then as the day processed, the bells got louder…until you recovered from your shock. When I found out that you…are Kira, as I suspected, I didn't hear it ringing anymore."

Stepping closer to the edge of the roof, L smiled at the sky, "It was most peaceful sleep I had since I taken up the Kira case."

"That also means that the case is coming into a close. I guess I won't be needed here anymore…"

"No, I don't have many friends. Never had any, Light-kun is the closes I have to one." L spoke again with his natural tone. Light felt his heart sink. _So it was true after all. _Light felt really bad. He didn't know what to say.

Light can't help himself anymore; he hugged L into a friendly embrace. "Don't worry, L ... I have to say that you must be my most interesting best friend up to this date."

The breeze played with their bangs, as two of the world most brilliant mind stood on the roof of the skyscraper, enjoying watching the clouds slowly turning red as the sun slowly rose through the horizon, casting a breath-taking glow over the earth, a new world.

--

_Be silent- Or god bless you._

--

"Look Rem…being stuck by lightning and cloned is **NOT** part of my plan- _Understand?_! So we had to go back to the forest where we last started! Damn, this…here I am plotting my brain off while my good side is enjoying himself …stupid tingly feeling." Kira clenched his teeth in anger as they roamed through the dead forest.

"You mean you can feel what your clone is feeling?"

The idea seemed to annoy him. Kira sneered, "His happiness, his bloody fear, concern, and his heart when he worries for somebody else -_blah_, _weakness_, and only pesky distraction." They had reached the spot. Kira then kneeled down to dug up his treasure, his flat cookie tin, which held his favorite tool, the **Death note**.

"L might have taken my other death note into custody but I still have this one. Furthermore, I have an extra piece in my watch." Rising his wrist, he moved the gears on the watch, sounding on clicks and knots.

Suddenly the tray bounced out, without a paper but a metal-light decoder. 'I don't think so Kira.' come a mechanical sound -familiar from L's computer.

"L! You son of a bitch!" Kira throw the fake watch into the ground and stomped on it until every one of the part was broken beyond repair.

**Kuku, kuku…**

The branches gave out a creak when a heavier creature landed upon it. **"**I would have never expected such a temper from you, Raito. Is the thing with L driving you far up the edge?" Ryuk joked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes Ryuk, a surprise practical joke…" Kira growled lowly, eye blazing off his aura," Should have expected that from him, that freaky insomnia."

At that moment, Kira looked down-right agitated, but he covered it up with a smirk. "We will see about that later …oh, and one more thing."

Kira shoot an all-familiar red, juicy sphere towards the black god clown.

"**APPLE!**!! XD"

Apple chucks dusted the ground a few seconds later.

"Ahh…that a relief. I keep missing the human world apples since it's so much juicier. I hate being stuck up there …missing out all the fun. I was feeding when you summoned me. Here, let me show you."

A grey spoil apple showed itself from Ryuk feathers.

"Give it a try. One bite can't possibly kill you." the death god egged the teen.

Kira looked digusted like he had been asked to eat sand, "Thanks, Ryuk ...but I will save it for later." The rotten apple got tugged down Kira's coat pocket.

"Oh… saving for what?" Ryuk asked, adopting a cautious amusing look at the leaving mahogany-haired brunette.

Kira grinned over his shoulder, "Got to ruin his cake."

The two death gods glanced at each other before following the teen out of the forest.

--

Kira slapped on a new hat over his messy locks and clicked on his shady sunglasses. _'Misa picked out a nice pair of outfit for my escape...I should thanks her the next time we meet._' Turning to Rem, Kira smirked proudly, "You done your job, well..."

Rem blinked her snake-like eye at Kira, "Yes, but remember - I only did this for the sake of Misa."

Kira nodded, "Understood..." Thinking to himself darkly, "_My note had convinced her well ....good, my escape should be noticed by now. The action that L would take is to search every public vechicle, including trains and buses. Knowing that I can't go far, trapped by national boundaries. I need to creat a passport, ID, every important document by myself and I may have just the solution to it...Mehehehe_"

Expertly snatching a fresh roll of newspaper from a stand, he dropped the pay off the counter and continues down the road, where ever it might take him -keeping pace with the movement of the crowd. Overhead, the light from the sun peaked out from beyond the clouds.

None of the people within that crowd noticed that they have swallowed a serail killer, overshadowed by two death gods that day.

--

The geniuses were still sitting on the roof enjoying the peace and beauty of the sky, discussing the weather and playing wits games, like chess.

Suddenly…L's phone rang. The detective picked it up and brought it close to his ear. Light expression turned worry when L frowns in annoyance.

"Light-kun, we must go back down quick, Kira is gone!"

**--**

**BONUS:**

**Kira: I value knowledge, logic and deceit. I love to pursue wisdom but also manipulate and deceive. At my best, I am brilliant and progressive. At my worst, I am treacherous and cold. My symbol is reddish blood tear. My enemies are blue and pure. **

**L/Light: I value law, community and light. I love to protect the social order and the rule of law. At my best, I am just and protective. At my worst, I am authoritarian and dogmatic. My symbol is sunburst. My enemies are red and black. **

--

**--**

_I like bring up spoilers and tension :)_...

--


	4. Chapter 4

_**--**_

_**Spilt Me into Half**_

**Chapter 2: **_**A **__**Fleeing Shadow**_

--

Light blinked as L settled back to his chair in his usual style. "Everyone, please do not panic! We needed to stay focus; Kira can't be far if his escape is noticed urgently. The best place he would go to is his own house; properly to get sometime he stacked hidden there or to some place safe and deserted…" L nibbled on his thumb as he thought some more, and frowned.

Swiftly he pressed the button connecting to Watari, "…Watari, have all police monitoring all of Japan transport station, as much as possible. Tell them to look for anyone that's suspicious or dressed in thick clothing."

"I understand…" was the reply from the speaker.

"Yagami-san, please phone your family to see if Kira had gotten there already, we can't say what he would do. Aizawa and Matsuda, you will check the chief's neighborhood for any sign of him, report back immediately." The other nodded and took off as poor Sachiko shakily fetched his mobile phone; his face covered in sweats.

The sounds of dialing ran through the room and Sachiko swallowed a breath as he heard his wife, his dear lover picked up the phone. "What's wrong, dear? You never called back home using your office phone before."

"Have …Raito come home yet?"

"Oh, no… Both he and Sayu haven't shown up yet. I will tell him you called when I see him."

Sachiko gave out a sound of a gasp before horribly replying that it isn't urgent.

"Honey?" Sachiko asked, her brow furrowing minutely with concern. "Are you alright? You don't sound so well… maybe you should take a day off the case as it's affecting you so much. I'm so worry about your health. Everyday you came back more tried and started aging poorly"

Light narrowed as he observed his father. Hearing his mother comment, he scanned his own father thoroughly for the first time and was shocked to find out that he does, in fact, lost some weight and appeared older, with wrinkles on his face that's not there before. Inside Light felt guilty as he considered himself the cause of his father demise, as well as, the fate of the world and countless of criminals who died at the hand of …Kira, of himself.

Light clenched his fists, '_It's entirely my fault. Kira is undoubtfully now my own creation, that my mind had though of, to bring justice to this world with the death note's help, ...no, it's-deadly power…'_

Sachiko had finally smoothened things over with his wife and shut the phone with a sigh. "Kira is not at our house, he properly thought that it's more logical a place that we can easily look and catch him at."

L nodded as he played with his sugar cubes and forks. "Then he must have escaped to a deserted, isolated place that only he could think of… Light, do you know of any place like that?"

Light broke out of his musing and stared back at L, "There's no place like that expect… at the ruins of a house that burned down a long time… I remembered of going there once, but I don't know of for what?"

"There a possibility of Kira going there again. Please, give us the full address…Light-kun." L smiled as he got a lead. Light is on his side…wonderful, then there should be less hindrances.

'_I will find and capture you, Kira. And this time, there would be no escape.' _

_-- _

Later, Light stood up and pretended to stretch, freeing his eyes from the aching glow of the computer screens. Since L had finally decided Light could be freed from the chain, the team moved on to a '_New_' Kira that had appeared, which sadly happens to look exactly like him.

The brunette subconsciously rubbed his wrist as he wandered out of the room to take a break. As much as he had hated, or at least thought he had hated, being chained, he still felt oddly naked without it. Maybe it's because he felt so lonely that L now focused all of his attention on Kira than on his ex-suspect. Another thing that Light can't get enough of is attention.

Light sighed as he recalled the entire past event during those months, his confinement, the days and nights with L, the capture of Hughie, the existence of the notebook, the day at that…pool, the appearance of his twin- Kira.

It's doesn't make any sense, why would he mutated a twin during a breakdown electrical shock? Is God out to punish him and turn his bright future into a twisted fate? He had so many question and no answers.

Speaking of answers, Kira was of no help.

During the time they spend together in Kira's private apartment, all of his questions are answered in a shrug or in a piece of riddle. Light snapped at Kira but stopped when Kira titled his head towards the cameras slightly. _'I see, he don't want L to know something.'_

When he asked Kira's thought on clearing the world of criminals, his clone looked at him oddly for a second and spoke in a mystical voice, '_The sky plead and cries of crime everyday, finally a bud grows from the meadow and granted a soul its power. The later nights that extended after soon cries less. The death of the criminals let out greater hope as more flowers were given chances to bloom in that mess-up world._'

"Well think carefully, Light, if the ends justified the means, which would you prefer?"

Light really don't know what to think anymore… _he was lost_.

--

In a game, we make the rules beforehand and then keep rigidly to them. If we alter the rules, the game changes. The rules for language operate somewhat differently. The language comes first; and after we have studied it in use, we formulate what we are pleased to call 'rules'. The principles and rules for language can't be applied as exactly as algebraic formulae-_there can be arguments_- but these principles must be thoroughly understood; and then they must be applied in the spirit rather than to the letter, like **L** '…_**How I hate that cursed letter**_.'

However, Kira had the upper hand. Always with an impeccable social instinct, that let him navigate regally through even the most difficult gatherings. A sensual halo that canonized his sexuality and drew predatory knots of hopeful mates much like bees to a flower. This amused the god-complex human greatly.

"The opposite of you, Light, is me." Kira grinned to himself as he observed females that happen to flock around him, steering a clear distance away. But damn, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that they are checking him out. "…It's good to be sexy."

--

Ryuk hooked up like a parrot on top of the thick tree branches as Kira sat on the park bench. Plucking an apple from the branches, the gothic death god spoke as he munched. "So what are you going to do now? You can't possibly want to go back to your house, your family might give you away- not to mention, it could be one of the first places they would look…"

For a moment Kira didn't give him an answer. Instead he chose to weigh the options being laid out before him.

_What am I going to do?_ Kira wondered. He had to do something, and soon. The way he saw it, he had three options.

He could tell Rem to kill Ryuuzaki. But, part of Raito, Light - at the thought of L dying, regardless of the cause… Beside that he would be the one to blame…no strings.

So, he didn't really like that option.

He could give up killing L and Light could spend the rest of his life with L, happily ever after, just like the fairytales.

Although Kira don't mind that, he doubted his selfish, childish part of him want the fight to end in L's favor. Kira don't forgive, he gets even. Revenge is revenge.

So then Kira was left with one option; kill Kira, and therefore himself. He didn't cringe at the thought of suicide – he didn't shy away from pain but he knew it would probably hurt, but to admit defeat is even harder. Because if Misa was put in jail or executed, Rem could be …

No, no… there still one more option. Force L to get off his back, get full bail and then they're even. Perfect!

He could deal with that option.

Now he just has to hatch up a plan…

--

**Back to the** **Headquarter**,

"No, I won't do that to him. You know he thinks it's his fault that his twin turned out this way. No, we'll handle these ourselves." Matsuda pleaded.

The other task force members let out an air of agreement.

L sighed, '_This is why I prefer to work alone…'_

Rising to his own feet, L dragged himself to look for Light. If the other won't, then he would just have to do it himself. Later, L surprisingly found Light in their old bedroom, the one that both of them shared handcuffed (24/7).

L reflected back to all the memories he held of their time together. All the time, Light complained of the candy and pastry leftover on their bed the next morning, the shower arrangement, the Kira percentage, the fights they had... L felt- how could he explain this? L rarely ever felt anything. But that was the past, he had come in contact and attracted to the people he met on this case, the first case he had **ever** shown his _face_ to. The task force members, mostly Light-kun, each of them had provided a great help to him.

L felt happy and grateful, he decided.

As he peeked through the doorway, Light was staring forlornly at the bed, frozen with an aura of despair and confused teenage, that both surprised and worried L greatly.

"What's wrong, Light-kun?"

Caught of guard, Light startled as L's voice cut through his thoughts like glass. "L-L what are you doing here? I thought you were working with the team to catch Kira…"

"Although you are released, it doesn't mean that you can't help with the investigation."

Light frowned, "I know…" He turned to face the wall with a blank look, "But I can't do it…I just _can't_…and I don't know _why_…" He brought his palm up to cover his face, as he collapsed onto the bed, "_why did it turned out this way… why do I have to be Kira …why me?" _

This was the first time, L ever managed to see Light in his weakness. Normally, Light would **never** behave in such a way, especially in front of L.

L turned towards Light, his face highlighted in a relaxed manner. Kneeling down next to Light, next the bedside, L reached out and clasped a hand over Light's shoulder.

Light gasped from the suddenly human contact. "L…what are-yy-ou doi- "

--

**Light's POV**

I stopped speaking as he leaned in, eyes intense. I could only watch as his head moved in closer, his breath feathering against my face. My heart stopped.

"In life there are things we can influence and things we can't do anything about." He let out with a whisper. "Please don't be so depressed, Light-kun. It's not all your fault."

--

…**Back to Kira,**

I'll probably have to make false documents to appear that I'm enrolled at the university and graduated. Plus, I will surely have to get some money in order to survive. "Rem, please be patient. I'm trying to do this as fast as I can." Kira turned over to give the panicking death goddess a reassuring look. "You will get to see your Misa soon…don't worry. I just need a little more time to even the field with L."

Rem decided to calm down and watched Light's fast typing closely. She saw him opening page after page, opening documents where he copied and pasted stuff and then printed them. Later, Rem changed shift with Ryuk to watch for cameras and disguised policemen.

"Heh… you own me a lot of apples for this, Light."

"Please Ryuk… call me Night instead, that name had already start giving me the creeps."

Ryuk startled, wide-eyed in surprised, "Ahh…? Oh, okay- whatever you say L-Night." The death god blinked at the dangerous aura coming off from the teen sat in front of him. _'What ever gotten into him?'_

"I will then make a fake I.D. and enlist background information on me. I'll need a credit card too and go shopping for some new clothes that DOESN'T define Light Yagami." Kira snarled in irritation, waving his hand for effect. Ryuk watched him typing at least 5 times faster then an average human can ever do in a life time, wondering over the difference of the Light before and after they met. Something is amiss and Ryuk **can't** wait to find out!

Several minutes later, Aces Falcon exists. Kira clucked with satisfaction.

Ryuk clucked as he heard some kids argued among them, who would be the best Kira. Human are so interesting. Floating behind the killer, Ryuk saw Kira's new e-mail account, how he hacked into a certain University's administration and registered himself there as an interchange student, how he created all kind of false documents. Finally the young man hacked into a random bank and opened an account. He filled the account with money that he, in an exceptionally fast way, won on the stock exchange.

"Ah, I think that's enough for today" Kira said as he stretched his arms. "I'm just going very quickly to the bank and see if I can get a credit card right away."

The shinigami observed all of this. Humans surely complicated their lives a lot. They were so different from shinigami. If a god of death wanted something they simply got it, and they were ready. _Humans are definitely crazy_…._ but amusing_.

Rem frowned as Kira seduced a young employee in order to make sure he would be treated as an exception. Normally, he would have to wait for his credit card, just like other ordinary costumers. But after a run with charm, he received his card on a silver platter.

Kira immediately withdrew some money and practically ran back to the library. Both the shinigami was caught by surprise at the sudden energetic behavior, which was very uncommon. The old Raito would never show such a childish behavior.

The young man then planted a virus on that particular computer he used to crash, and the computer will have to be thrown out. Since the library allows many people to enter without having a card, he was completely safe. Let's see L try tracking him now…

He paid back the money he owed for the papers he had printed off and walked really quickly to the corridor of the way out, where he passed by a group of girls and could not resist removing a lock of his hair from his eyes. They giggled a bit and Kira smiled at himself. He knew they thought he was hot and he loved the attention.

Now for some new clothes…

The only thing he had to do was to buy a whole wardrobe. He headed to the mall and went to gothic shops, casually walking in. Spending large amounts of money, he eventually got what he wanted. He also brought an easily-portable suitcase from the next store to carry all his stuff.

"How do I look?" Kira indicated, looking at his reflection in the shop's mirror.

"You pulled off the gothic look quite nicely," Ryuk grinned as he observed the teen's new outfit, neat but tight. Damn, if Ryuk isn't sure, he would say any clothes that Raito managed to wear looks good and crispy on him no matter which one, which style.

After all, Kira was lean and muscular, face had more character then that of the smooth youth he had been. His sharp and alert attitude was a documentary of the trails and tribulations he had endured.

Ryuk smiled down proudly at Kira as the teen mumbled his 'to do' list.

_**Clothes, disguises**_- **checked.**

_'What's left?'_

Hmm… where to go now?

Kira would have to think a bit more on that one,

Somewhere L would less likely to look for him, a place where he could be hidden in plain sight but free to roam as he pleases.

Kira smiled. _'I got just the place…'_

**--**

**Back to the** **Headquarter**,

"I can't believe you just…"

"I know Light-kun… but it's the only thing I could think of to cheer Light-kun up. He looked so sad, so unusual from his normal self." L smiled back at him softly. "…and L doesn't like his best friend to be sad. "

"Hn…" Light buried himself under the cover of his soft pillows. A red blush spread evidently across his cheek. A second later, he whispered, "L ... "…" He peeked up from his pillows, the softness decorating his face, "...Thanks."

A pair of bony hands wrapped around him on their owner's will.

There was a moment of silence,

"Will I be okay?" Light asked in a voice that somehow remained steady.

And the moment he spoke, a rip opened inside of L, and a flood of compassion rolled in. The weight of it caught the usually emotionless detective by surprise and he struggled to maintain his composure as the sudden feeling sloshed around unchecked through him. L knew what Light must be going through, and he also knew the boy was utterly new and alone in his certain state and needed his consolation.

"Don't worry, Light-kun. I'll check on you later…if you like." L answered as his throat tightens a notch to see his proud friend so confused and dazed with fear.

He hoped this will clear up soon.

--

"Aww…can't you feel the love between this two?" Matsuda commented, staring up at the screen in awe.

"Matsuda!" screamed both Aizawa and Light's father.

The poor young policeman flinched as he read their vibe. "What?! …What did I do?"

--

Aww…

Poor Matsuda **:b**

**--**

**Attention: Guys, any comment on how to continue the plot or tips will be greatly appreciated. Tee, ^-^**

**SOS- A death note beta reader is wanted. Contact me by mail or review. **

**--**


End file.
